Edogawa Conan's Twin Sister
by SilverQueen08
Summary: Meet Hakumo Hitomo, Kudo Shinichi's cousin and a detective. She is one of the new protagonists to our story. A bunch of new characters will arise, are they a friend or a foe? And will love arise amongst them? And how about the BO take down? Read to find out! Hey guys, I have no intention to copy someone's work! Rated T for safety. Canon Pairings (except SaguShi) Irregular UDs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimiru Miyako and other OCs!

Hi! Now, you are at the beginning of the story! Well I still have cases to think about... but well let's start!  
~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•

Hitomo's POV

Hi! My name is Hakumo Hitomi. My relatives and close friends call me Miho. I am a 2nd year high school student.  
I am also at the same class as my cousin, Kudo Shinichi. Oh, by the way I am also a high school detective like my cousin. Well, like him, I am called "The Great Lady Detective of the East" or "Lady East" for short.  
My dear cousin has been missing for a month or two now...and I think his not in a tough case, I just know it! I need to find him! Ran-chan and I were worried about him! The last time is saw him was before they went to Tropical Land

•~FLASHBACK~•

"Congratulations, Shin-chan! Another case solved!" I said.

"Yeah, it was just a child's play, Miho."

"Hey, won't you be late for your "date" with Ran-chan?" I teased him.

"Oh, please it's not a date, it's a celebration!"

"Oh, is it that way?"

"It is."

"Now off you go! You don't want a beating from Ran, right?"

"Oh, right. See ya~."

Something wrong is going to happen. I could feel it! Please be careful, Shinichi...  
•~END OF FLASHBACK~•

And that, is the final conversation I had with Shin-chan. Well, everything was fine that day. (If you consider running into a murder case almost everyday...is fine or rather a normal day for you.)

•~FLASHBACK~•

(The Next Day after the Day that Ran and Shinichi went to Tropical Land)

*The Doorbell Ringing*

"Who is it?" I said through the machine.

"It's me, Ran." She replied.

"Come in, Ran-chan."

And then I heard the door opened and closed. "What is it, Ran-chan?"

"Have you seen Shinichi?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"

"It's just that, he didn't go to school yesterday and today! I'm so worried!" She said teary-eyed, "You noticed it right, Miho-chan?"

"Oh, yes. I noticed it, but, don't worry, Ran-chan. I'm going to find him, no matter what. I promise you, Ran-chan." I promised her.  
•~END OF FLASHBACK~•

And with that, I am determined to find my cousin. No matter what happens! I know...that somewhere, somewhere out there, he is there.

~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~

The Next Chapter's Preview!

She made a promise. This is the promise that will change everything. What is in store for them? Stay tuned to find out!

...


	2. Meeting Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai

**Meeting Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimizu Miyako and other OCs!

Next Chapter's Preview!

She made a promise. This is the promise that will change everything. What is in store for them? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

Conan's POV

It's been a month or two since I shrunk. Miho-chan just came back from America and she didn't know anything...I should keep a low-profile for now. Ah, this is—.

"Conan! Oi, Conan! Are you listening?!" Genta said.

"Uh yeah, I am listening."

"Ara, I think someone is thinking about something." Haibara told me.

"Yeah, it is about the previous case I had." I lied.

"Ok." She shrugged and joined their conversation.

"Hey, Miho-chan!" Ran called someone.

"Oh, Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan!" Miho-chan said and talked to the two. It is until she noticed us.

"Oh, Ran-chan. Who are these kids?" She asked.

"Oh, he is Genta-kun." pointing her finger at Genta.

"Hi!" Genta said.

"This is Ayumi-chan."

Good Morning!" Ayumi answered.

"This is Mitsuhiko-kun."

"H-hello." Mitsuhiko answered while blushing.

"And those two on the back is Ai-chan and Conan-kun." Ran said while pointing at us.

"Ara? Ai-kun look like Shiho-chan and Conan-kun looks like Shin-chan!", Hitomo exclaimed.

"Not good! Anytime now she might know who we are!"  
Conan thought. He is shocked but he kept the calm look on his face.

" Ano... who is Shiho?" Ran asked.

"Ahh...she is a friend of mine when I was in America; I met her in a park."

"Oi, Haibara is that true?" I whispered to her.

"Yes, it is. It was when I was studying there."

And we departed from them and then we walked the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Hitomo's POV

I was walking my way to our school, I took a look on my cousin's house a you can see, my house is next to my cousin's. Where are my parents? Well for now, I live alone. My parents are novelists. My mother is a Novelist in the Mystery genre; author of "Scarlet's Casebook Series". While my father is also a Novelist but, in the Action genre, author of "Anaira the Lionheart". As I have heard of them they are in England with Yuusaku-no-occhan and Yukiko-oba-san.

"Miho-chan!" Ran said.

"Oh, Ran-chan! Sonoko-chan!" I said and talked to the two. It is until I noticed them.

"Oh, Ran-chan who are these kids?"

"Oh, This is Genta-kun." She said while pointing at the fat boy.

"Hi!" He said.

"This is Ayumi-chan." Hmm. So the girl wearing a headband is Ayumi...

"Ohayō Gozaimasu (Good Morning)!" Ayumi answered.

"This is Mitsuhiko-kun." Mitsuhiko is the tall boy with freckles, got it.

"H-hello. It is nice meeting you Hakumo-san." Mitsuhiko answered while blushing.

"And those two on the back is Ai-chan and Conan-kun."

"Ara? Ai-kun looks like Shiho-chan and Conan-kun looks like Shin-chan!" I exclaimed.

Why? Why does is it his face looks calm but his eyes, his eyes shows an emotion. That emotion is shock... Something is suspicious with that kid! Something was off with that boy named Edogawa Conan.

" Ano... who is Shiho?" Ran asked.

I turned to her and said, "Ahh...she is a close friend of mine when I was in America, I met her in a park."

"Oi, Haibara is that true?" the boy with glasses whispered to her.

"Yes, it is. It was when I was studying there." the girl with reddish-brown hair said.

I paid no attention to the two, well... a little bit, yes.

That girl also is suspicious. What are they talking about?

And then, the kids departed from us and we walked our own way to school.

* * *

~| **After School** |~

Conan's POV

Went out of the classroom at the same manner we did everyday.

"Haibara, we need to talk." I said.

"What is it about?" She replied.

"It is about my cousin."

"What is it about your cousin? Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Let's go somewhere no one can hear us."

"Ok."

"Guys! Hakase (Doctor/Professor) told us buy something important! You go by yourselves now!"

"Eh~?! Where are the both of you going?" Ayumi said.

"Ano... to the...electronics store, right, that where we are going! Bye!", I said that and pulled Haibara by the wrist.

"Hey!", she whisper-yelled to me.

When we are far enough I asked her, "It think our secret will be out sooner or later."

"What?!" Haibara said shocked.

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview

I see, that's how it is why they looked so alike. But, why didn't you tell me Shin-chan? Shiho-chan?

Hi! This is SilverQueen08 speaking. So... how was the chapter? The next one is a case. Well...if you have any complaints/suggestions please take your time to do a simple review... Thank you! Also, hello to my first ever story follower, Shadowtalon62!


	3. Revelation

**Revelation**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimizu Miyako and other OCs!

Next Chapter's Preview!

Miho: I see, that's how it is why they looked so alike. But, why didn't you tell me Shin-chan? Shiho-chan?

* * *

Miho's POV

I am now walking with Sonoko-chan, Ran-chan and Sera-san. I just met her in school.

"Oh? Hakumo-san is a cousin of Kudo-san?" Sera-san said.

"Hai (Yes)! I am! In my mother's side, that is. And please call me Miho."

"Hai! Miho-chan or should I say, Lady East?"

"Lady East?" Sonoko asked.

"Hai~. Great Lady Detective of the East at your service." I said.

"Huh? Where are those brats going?" Sonoko asked.

"Huh?"

The two (Ai-chan and Conan-kun), are running towards an alley way.  
I want to follow them.

"Oh, guys! I need to buy something important. Don't mind if I go in a different route from you guys. Bye!"

"Is it alright if home now?" Ran said.

"Yes. It is alright! Ja ne~ (See ya)!"

And then, I ran to where those two came in and followed them.

* * *

Ran's POV

We are on our way home. I am now walking with Sonoko, Miho-chan and Sera-san.

"Oh? Hakumo-san is a cousin of Kudo-san?" Sera-san said.

"Hai (Yes)! I am! In my mother's side, that is. And please call me Miho."

"Hai! Miho-chan or should I say, Lady East?"

"Lady East?" Sonoko asked.

"Hai~. Lady East or Great Lady Detective of the East at your service." Miho-chan said.

"Huh? Where are those brats going?" Sonoko said.

"Huh?"

We saw Conan-kun and Ai-chan running to an alleyway.  
Where are they going?

"Oh, guys! I need to buy something important. Don't mind if I go in a different route from you guys. Bye!" Miho-chan said.

"Is it alright if we go home now?" I said.

"Yes. It is alright! Ja na (See ya)~!"

And then, she ran to where those two came in. I had a feeling that something bad will happen to her, Conan-kun and Ai-chan.

"Please be careful Miho-chan, Conan-kun and Ai-chan." I whispered with worry lingering .

* * *

Miho's POV

After I passed the alley way, I followed those two to a secluded part of the Beika Park. That place where he took me and Ran before when we are younger.

"This is a nice place. When have you found this place, Kudo-kun?" Ai-chan asked.

Kudo-kun? What does she mean? Conan-kun's last name is Edogawa, not Kudo! Unless...unless... but, it can't be! That is scientifically impossible!

"What do you mean by your cousin might know about our true identity? And who is it? Who is your cousin?" Ai-chan said after sitting on the grass.

Cousin? True Identity?

"I think she knows about our true identities of me being Kudo Shinichi and you, being Miyano Shiho." Conan-kun replied.

No, no. It's not true. "It's not true!" I blurted out.

"Miho-chan! W-what are you doing here!", Conan-kun~no Shin-chan said. Shock, was the most visible emotion in his eyes along with fear, worry and regret.

"I see, that's how it is why they looked so alike." I whispered to myself. "But, why didn't you tell me Shin-chan? Shiho-chan?" I requested, as I went out from where I hid.

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me?!" I said while crying.

Ai-chan~no, Shiho-chan heaved a sigh.

"We can't tell you." she said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Apoptoxin-4869 in Japanese, Apoptoxin-yon-hachi-roku-kyuu. A poison, my parents developed for a crime organization known as the Black Organization." She heaved another sigh and continued. "The one who forced me to develop it in place of my parents. The one who murdered my sister, the one who gave the code name "Sherry", the one who made into Haibara Ai, the one..." Shiho-chan said but was then interrupted by Shin-chan.

"The one who knocked me out and poisoned me... Turning me into the seven-year old Edogawa Conan. The one who gave Haibara no choice but also swallow the poison she and her parents develop. The one who ruined my life and plans on something sinister! That organization that hunts me and Haibara and endangers you, Ran and everyone who know us!" Shin-chan said with anger.

"I-I'm sorry Shin-chan, Shiho-chan." She apologized while kneeling down near from where they stood. "But, aside from me, who knows your true identities?" I asked.

"Me? Hattori, my parents, hakase, her," Pointing to Shiho-chan. "Vermouth, Kaito Kid, Lupin the 3rd and his gang and now, you." He says with a sad smile.

"And me? Almost everyone that knows his identity except that magician-thief." Shiho-chan said

"Demo (But)... onegai (please) Miho-chan. Please don't tell anyone about this." Shin-chan said.

"And please, when we are in front of others please don't call us the way you call us know, ok? Mi~ho-chan? Onegai?" Shiho-chan said.

"Hai! I understand. Now wipe those tears and lets go. I don't know what I will say if they saw you crying." Shin-chan said trying to cheer me up.

"Hai, hai! I'm fine now let's go out of this place. And go home."

But what we didn't know is that there is something waiting for us. And the appearance of that Western Detective; his childhood friend, his female counterpart.

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

?: Oh? So that was it. Let see what you, that friend of yours, your cousin and the others can do.

Hello, to the latest follower of this story, Akahibana! It's nice to meet ya.


	4. Challenge Arc: Memories and The Case (1)

**Memories of the Case (1)**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimizu Miyako and other OCs!

Challenge Arc: The Memories and the Case

Next Chapter's Preview!

Oh? So that was it. Let see what you, that friend of yours, your cousin and the others can do.

Tsuki: Hi! Thanks for the first review! Oh, yeah, this is the chapter you are requesting!

~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•~'~•

A Mysterious Person's Viewpoint

I didn't even think finding that boy was easy. Now, my instinct says that I should follow this lady detective called "Lady East". And find that "Mr. Modern Day-Holmes"'s whereabouts.

I followed and threw my modified auto-hiding hearing device to the so-called "Lady East".

"Wow! This is a nice place. When have you found this place, Kudo-kun?" The girl with reddish-brown hair said.

Kudo-kun? Something's fishy here.

"What do you mean by your cousin might know about our true identity? And who is it? Who is your cousin?" the girl with reddish-brown hair said after sitting on the grass.

Cousin? True Identity?

"Miho-chan. Might know our true identities of me being Kudo Shinichi and you, being Miyano Shiho." the boy with glasses said.

Oh~? What's this?

"It's not true!" Madame East blurted out giving away her hiding place.

"Miho-chan! W-what are you doing here!" Our Mr. East said.

"I see, that's how it is why they looked so alike." Lady East whispered to herself. "But, why didn't you tell me Shin-chan? Shiho-chan?" Madame East said as she went out from where she hid.

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me?!" She said while crying.

The Shiho girl heaved a sigh.

"We can't tell you." She said.

"Why?" Madame East whispered.

"Apoptoxin-4869 in Japanese, Apoptoxin-yon-hachi-roku-kyuu. A poison, my parents developed for a crime organization known as the Black Organization." She heaved another sigh and continued. "The one who forced me to develop it in place of my parents. The one who murdered my sister, the one who gave the code name "Sherry", the one who made into Haibara Ai, the one..." Madame Sherry said but was then interrupted by Higashi-san.

"The one who knocked me out and poisoned me... Turning me into the seven-year old Edogawa Conan. The one who gave Haibara no choice but also swallow the poison she and her parents develop. The one who ruined my life and plans on something sinister! That organization that hunts me and Haibara and endangers you, Ran and everyone who know us!" Higashi-san with anger.

"I-I'm sorry Shin-chan, Shiho-chan." She apologized while kneeling down near from where they stood. "But, aside from me, who knows your true identities?" Madame East asked.

"Me? Hattori, my parents, hakase, her," Pointing to Madame Sherry. "Vermouth, Kaito Kid, Lupin the 3rd and his gang and now, you." He says with a sad smile.

"Almost everyone that knows his identity except that magician-thief." Madame Sherry responded.

"Demo (But)... onegai (please) Miho-chan. Please don't tell anyone about this." Higashi-san pleaded.

"And please, when we are in front of others please don't call us the way you call us know, ok? Mi~ho-chan? Onegai?" Madame Sherry requested.

"Hai! I understand. Now wipe those tears and lets go. I don't know what I will say if they saw you crying." He said trying to cheer them up.

Oh? So that was it. Let see what you, that friend of yours, your cousin and the others can do. Hmm... I think I will follow them more for now.

Conan's POV

After that revelation, we talked about the past few weeks.

This is the first time I saw Haibara so open. Well, this is a nice change of events. Well we decided to go to the Professor's House and then rest for a while and go home.

Until...someone screamed.

"Miho-neechan!" I shouted and the three of us ran towards the crime scene.

When we arrived at the scene.

CRIME SCENE

Miho's POV

When we went to the crime scene we saw a man lying on the ground.

Shin-chan was the first one to overcome shock and checked for his pulse. "How was it? Miho-nee-chan?" Shin-chan said.

It is because we are in public. To answer the question, I shook my head and then looked again at the corpse.

What is this? An accident? Suicide? Murder?

"Ah-le? What is this? Paint?" Shiho-chan said.

"Yeah, that is paint." Shin-chan said while crouching near the body. "What kind of Paint is this? And why is it smudged?"

After that I looked up. And saw something that will prove that this is not an accident or suicide.

"Ai-chan call the police! This is not an accident nor a suicide, this is murder!" I said it as I looked at her.

"H-hai!" She said and got her phone and called the police station.

And then I looked to the direction where Shin-chan is.

He was looking up to where I was looking before and said, " Oh, I see that's why you said that. It is because of that ripped curtain with a paint stain on it. But, is it the real crime scene?"

"Yeah, we might want to wait for the police. You know what will happen if we make fast actions without them knowing." I reminded him.

Conan's POV

"What does she mean, Edogawa-kun?" Shiho-chan said.

"It did happen before when I was still Kudo Shinichi. Megure-keibu (Inspector Megure) scolded us when we did something without them knowing..."

•~FLASHBACK~•

It was when we apprehended a culprit from a murder case.

"Please, it may lessen your punishment in the court." Miho-chan said.

"And you already confessed right? Don't make your punishment more heavier." I told him.

"Do you think I will let you go? Now that you know what happened?" He said and then he pulled out of his pocket a pistol and pointed it in front of us. " Hey guys come out we have two detective brats to deal with!"

"Nope, we got three." One of his accomplices pushing Ran towards us, with her hands raised and a gun to her head.

"Ran!" We both shouted her name.

"Miho! Shinichi!" She shouted and ran towards us. and she hugged Miho-chan, scared.

"Daijobou (It's alright), Ran-chan. Have you called the police and told them where we are?" Miho-chan whispered.

"Hai! A few minutes before they found me there." Ran said.

"That's good Ran, that's good." I said that until our culprit interrupted me.

"Having fun with our little reunion aren't we?" Our Mr. Culprit said.

"The rest of you get out from where you are hiding!" He commanded and around 10-20 armed people came out from around us, who are these guys?

"What are you waiting for? Go! Attack them!" And when he said that, the fight begun.

Miho round-house kicked a man with a sword, which knocked out the man. and then, she retrieved the sword from him.

"Oi, oi, are you sure that you are going to use that?" I said while kicking a man with a dagger on his hand.

"Daijobou, I'm hit-ting with the blunt-ugh! side!" She said while deflecting attacks, meanwhile...

"Ran, how- are you doing-ugh! there?" Miho asked while deflecting attacks.

"I'm al~right. I'm doing real-ly fine!" She said while doing a rounding heel kick to a man with a knife.

"How about-argh! you Shin-ichi?!"

"Well about that- since I-gah! don't have- any-thing to kick around here! I had no- choi-ce! But to dodge the attack and kick them!" I replied. I think I have the hardest situation here.

Well, we fought them until there is 5 of them left including the leader. Oh, please the police might need to come more early or we are dead!

"Well, well, you are tough ones aren't you? Well I have no choice but to use these!"

And then he fired a shot at Miho.

"Miho-chan!/Ran!" Both of us (Ran and I) shouted as Ran pushed Miho and getting shot in the shoulder in the process.

"Ran-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, its nothing serious." Ran said who is now standing.

"Well lets cut that dramatic thing here now its your turn." The culprit said, now pointing the gun to me.

Next Chapter's Review

?: Useless men! If you can't do this right then I will!  
BANG!

Hello to Jewelsxjewels! Thank you for following my story.


	5. Challenge Arc: Memories and The Case (2)

**Memories of the Case (2)**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimizu Miyako and other OCs!

Challenge Arc: The Memories and the Case

Next Chapter's Review

?: Useless men! If you can't do this right then I will!  
BANG!

* * *

Conan's POV

•~FLASHBACK~•

"Well lets cut that dramatic thing here now its your turn." The culprit said, now pointing the gun to me.

"I think you must not do that, the police will be here anytime now!" I tried to negotiate with him.

"Shut up!" He shouted and immediately fired the gun. I braced for myself for the bullet but someone pushed me out of the way.

"Miho!/Miho-chan!" Both of us shouted her name.

Luckily, she was also pushed to the side that the bullet only hit her right shoulder.

"Miho-chan! Miho-chan! Are you alright?" Ran pulled Miho up with her uninjured arm.

"How funny, Ran saved me, I saved you, now who are you going to save?" Miho joked.

"Oi, oi how can you joke like that?" I replied to Miho half-heartedly, "And you!", I faced him, "How dare you hurt the girls I care about! I won't forgive you!" I ran to attack him but I faced the rest of those from his gang.

Well thought I knocked out 3 of those 4. But, one of them just fell and as I knocked out the last one they shouted, "Shinichi, behind you!"

As I turned around the last one was going to hit me with the hilt of his knife which I wasn't in time to deflect. The hilt of the knife hit me on my left temple which made me fall to my back hitting my head in the process. Well luckily, it wasn't enough to knock me out.

"Itai!" I yelped, "Shinichi! In front of you!" Ran said with urgency. But, thanks to that, I was able to dodge it a bit but it grazed my cheek. I rolled and then I kicked the man's feet and he fell down and now he asleep. I ran to them and pulled them to me so I can shield them from an incoming bullet.

"Useless men! If you can't do this right then I will!" He said and fired his pistol at us. Then, I found myself on the ground with a gunshot wound at the lower left part of my back.

"Shinichi, hang in there! Onegai(Please)!" Miho said while trying to apply first aid on me.

"Shinichi, I can hear the sirens of police cars, just hang in there!" Ran said while Miho was applying first aid on her.

"Please, stop this Minoto-san! Don't make your punishment heavier! Please!" Ran tried to negotiate with him the way I did.

"Ran!/Ran-chan!" Both of us shouted while Miho is applying first aid on me after applying it on herself.

"Shut up!" Minoto-san shouted and fired another shot at Ran. She luckily dodged when she sat down and covered her ears. And then, after hearing the gunshot, the police came barging in surrounding us and the gang of Mr. Minoto.

Well, they immediately brought us to the nearest hospital. Well, the police arrested them. And they are now going to spend their lives in jail for murder, attempted murders and many more cases. Well as for us our parents immediately came to the room the three in the hospital we are in.

~| **Their Hospital Room** ~

Our classmates and friends came and visited us and, our parents with Megure-keibu.

"Well guys, prepare your ears." I told them in the volume that only the three of us can hear. And then I mentally counted down.

San...(3)

Ni...(2)

Ichi...(1)

"WHAT ARE THE THREE OF YOU ARE THINKING?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!" They said in unison.

After the nurses left the room. My mother approached us, "What are the three of you thinking? Don't you know what danger you put yourselves into?"

And there goes the a long day filled with scolding from and everyone of them.

~| **END OF FLASHBACK** |~

* * *

"Ah, so that is what you mean. That's hilarious." Haibara said.

"And after our recovery our parents immediately went elsewhere." Miho said, "Oh, we can investigate now, the police already arrived. Would you like to come with us Ai-chan?" She added.

"Yes, this is interesting I haven't seen you reason before." Haibara said with excitement lingering on her tone.

Miho's POV

After what Shiho-chan said, we started to investigate.

"Megure-keibu!" I called the inspector.

"Oh, Hitomo-kun, what are you doing here with Conan-kun and Ai-kun?" Megure-keibu asked.

"Oh, we went for a walk in the park then when we are going home we heard a scream and then you know what I mean." I said.

"Can we join the investigation?" Shinichi asked while doing his kiddie act.

"Right! We might find something useful to the investigation right?" Shiho-chan added.

"Its alright! Let them join us... don't worry I will be the one in charge of them, ok?" I pleaded.

"Uhh...I..think..so?" Megure-keibu said.

"So, who was the victim?" Shin-chan said.

"A...ano. Ahem! His name is Miyama Akihiko, 36 years old, a modeller (the one who makes dioramas and exhibits it)." The guy from the forensics team said.

Then, we went to inside the apartment. Into the room where the half-ripped and has a paint stain along with the police.

(*Ding dong*)

"Hai? Who is it?" we heard a man's voice from the machine.

"This is Takagi-keiji from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police can we come in?" Takagi-keiji said.

"What is it that you need, Mr. Officer?" The man asked.

"Ahem, I am Officer Takagi from from the 1st Division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Can we ask you questions?" Takagi-keiji started.

"Hai. You can."

"Please state your name and where you are when the incident happened." And then, the questioning started. We also investigated their places, acquiring their alibis. But, there are 3 people who doesn't have an alibi and has a motive.

Minato Kazuto  
Male (20 years old)  
1st Year College Student (Fine Arts)

Kano Saira  
Female (36 years old)  
MAPEH Teacher

Furiyama Akira  
Male (48 years old)  
Modeller

We also checked the rooftop where we found evidences that connected everything.

"Miho-nee-chan! Take a look at this!" He said pointing to the guard rail with a hand print and a faint...fingerprint? I went to where he is standing as Shiho-chan walked around to find other evidences as I instructed her.

"Miho-nee-chan! Edogawa-kun! Take a look at this!" Shiho-chan said.

"This is..." We said in unison. Then, it should also be there!

"Oi, it means..." Shinichi said but I interrupted him.

"It should be there right?" I mumbled while plastering the same mischievous grin.

"Then lets take a look, if its there it means our deduction is right and those what we found at the rooftop will prove it." I said.

And then we rushed down the stairs and took a look on the body and it just is as we thought!

"Ok, you know what to do, Miho-nee-chan. I will give the evidence Haibara found and tell them to analyze. And try to find the fingerprints and the hand prints found on the guard rail... On the object Haibara found on the curtain... To determine whose fingerprints and hand prints are those... And to find out what kind of paint that is. And after that, I will call the possible suspects." turning to Shiho-chan, "ask Takagi-keiji to find that bottle in the trash cans." Shin-chan said.

"And I will do the talking since no one will believe you because of your situation right now. Right, Shin-no Conan-kun?" I said. I almost slipped.

"Well, lets get to work!" Shiho-chan said.

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

Miho-Han'nin wa... anata desu!(The culprit is...you!)

Hi! I am so sorry for the late update... school works are piling up (projects and clearance forms) on me. I will try to do my best on editing this!


	6. Challenge Arc: The Case (Resolution)

**The Case (Resolution)**

I don't own Detective Conan! Gosho Aoyama-sensei does! But I do own Hakumo Hitomo and Shimizu Miyako and other OCs!

The Next Chapter's Review!

Miho-Han'nin wa... anata desu!

* * *

Miho's POV

After Shinichi and Shiho-chan ran around to do what they need to do, I gathered them to the rooftop.

The positions? Well, Shinichi, Shiho-chan and I are facing them. Two officers are station by the roof top's door. The group at my right side the forensics guy next to him is Takagi-keiji with Megure-keibu in front of them. The suspects Minato Kazuto-san, Furiyama Akira-san and Kano Saira-san are at the opposite side.

"Hakumo-kun, why did you gather us here?" Megure-keibu asked.

"Can't you say keibu-san? We figured it out!" I said with a mischievous smirk present on my face.

"Ara, she is almost just like you, Kudo-kun." Shiho-chan whispered

"Oi, oi. Of course, she's my apprentice." Shinichi replied.

"Hey, I heard that. Do you want me to tell your little secret to Ran?" I looked at him. "Or you just like a strong kick from me?" I added with a threatening tone and facial expression.

"Ah...no, no. O-of course not!", he said with a scared tone as his face became pale. Which made Shiho-chan giggle at the sight she saw. Then she began to tease him.

"A-ano.. Are you Hakumo Hitomo-san, also known as Lady East?" Kano-san said, surprised.

"Hai! I am Hakumo Hitomo at your service, onee-san!"

"Ahem!" Keibu-san cleared his throat and gestured me to continue.

"Anyway. Let's start. We are going to reveal the trick right here, right now." I said.

"Forensics-san can you show us the evidences? And also the autopsy report, please?" I asked.

"H-hai."He said as he passed the pictures of the evidences and the autopsy report.

"Arigato, Forensics-san."

"No problem, Lady East!"

"Ok... Well as I heard from Megure-keibu, this is almost concluded as an accident right?" I started.

"Hai. But are you trying to say Hakumo-kun?" Megure-keibu asked.

"That is what you got it wrong, Keibu-san." I disagreed while looking at the autopsy report.

"What?"

"Well... the autopsy report said it right? The mark of an injection insertion that is. Isn't that right? Mr. Culprit? You used the injection for something right?" I answered, still looking at the autopsy report, "The autopsy report says so, right? The alcohol present in his blood, that is. Takagi-keiji."

"Hai!" he replied.

"What is the percentage of the alcohol present in his blood?" I asked him.

"It is 0.56%", he said while looking at his police notebook.

"That is enough to be drunk right?", Shinichi asked while doin the kiddie act.

"That is what they say right? Takagi-keiji." Shiho-chan said.

"Yeah, you right about that, Haibara-san."

"Well, he maybe drugged him by using a sort of short-term sleeping pill. They found traces of it in his stomach. Then, while he is asleep, our bad guy injected the alcohol. And then he woke him up and then the culprit lured the drunk Miyama Akihiko-san here. And then led him to the edge and pushed him and then went to continue what you are doing. Sou, han'nin wa...anata desu! Furiyama Akira-san!" I accused him.

"W-what are you talking about? I have an alibi!", Furiyama-san said.

"You are careless aren't you? Forgetting one of the unique parts of our body." I said showing my pointing finger. "The fingerprints." I said expressing every syllable of the word "fingerprints".

"What? I don't understand!"

"Oh, please. Give it up, Furiyama-san. Forensics-san do you know whose fingerprints found at the syringe and on the guard rail? I asked him.

"It is... Furiyama Akira-san!"

"N-no way..." Furiyama-san said in disbelief that he is now cornered like a mouse in a trap.

"Well are you still going to deny it?" I asked him.

"Its his fault! If only he had lent me his money for my son's hospitalization fee!" He confessed as knelt down on his knees.

"You know, you are no better than him." I said with hatred.

"Furiyama-san, please go with us to the station." Takagi-keiji said as helped Furiyama-san get up.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Let's go."

"Hai!" They replied in unison as we headed for the exit.

* * *

A Mysterious Person's Viewpoint

"That was a fast deduction, Madame East. Well, it is with the help of Mr. East and Madame Sherry. What if you the three of you team up with Mr. West and Madame West? What can you do?" This mysterious man said. He held photos of Shinichi, Conan, Shiho, Ai, Miho, Ran, Heiji, Miya and Kazuha on his greasy hands.

And then, he laughed like a maniac as he watched the three retreating figures of Conan, Miho and Ai.

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

What is this Ran-nee-chan? A letter? For...us?

[A/N]

A new chapter, guys! Thanks a lot for reading!


	7. Challenge Arc: The Letter

**The Challenge Arc (The Letter)**

Next Chapter's Preview!

What is this Ran-nee-chan? A letter? For...us?

Hey guys, how are you doing? Well this is the "prologue" of the challenge! Well now let's Continue with this Chapter!

* * *

Ran's POV

It is a nice Saturday morning. Last night Conan-kun got me worried it was already dark when he came home. At least he told me that he, Ai-chan and Miho-chan got dragged to another case. I let it pass since he it was already late and I was sleepy.

Today, I checked our mailbox for case requests and brought it up to my father's office.

Well I am now here at my father's office. "Let's see... bills, bills, more bills, huh? A...letter? For me and...Conan-kun?" I mumbled to myself and then I called Conan-kun so we can read the letter together.

"What is this Ran-nee-chan? A letter? For...us?" He said asked.

"Anyways, let's read it!"

Then we opened the letter and read it.

* * *

 **Dear Edogawa Conan and Mouri Ran-sama,**

 **I invite the both of you to a vacation here in Kyoto. Don't worry about transportation, I already enclosed two train tickets. No one else may come with you (unless invited). We expect your presence here in Kyoto.**

 **Mr. X**

 **P. S.**

 **When you are here in Kyoto please go to the Athenian Hotel.**

* * *

Who is this man? When I looked at Conan-kun, he seems to be deep in thought.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Un, Ran-nee-chan." he replied.

*knock* *knock*

I stood up and opened the door.

"Oh! Miho-chan, Ai-chan what brings you here?" I asked them.

"Ano... Have you received something like this?" Miho-chan asked as they both raised their invitations.

"We also received one addressed to the both of us."

"Here it is." Conan-kun said as he showed our invitation to them.

"Well why don't we come together? To Kyoto, that is." Miho-chan said with an amused smirk.

"Then let's tell them that we are going for a vacation, besides this our break. And the departure time, let's meet at the train station tomorrow 8 am."

"Then, see you tomorrow!" I told them as they went for the door.

Then, they left to prepare from tomorrow. I took a look again at the envelope to see from whom it came from but there is no return address. And then, five pieces of paper fell from the envelope and when I flipped it, 2 were the train tickets to Kyoto. The other three... were photographs of Shinichi, Conan-kun and me.

"Ran-nee-chan what are those?" Conan-kun asked me as he walked towards the coffee table to also look at it.

"Ran-nee-chan I'm going to Hakase's House I'm going to pick-up my skateboard!" I notified me.

"Ok! Be careful, Conan-kun!" But what puzzles me is why are those pictures there?

* * *

Conan's POV

Why are there photos of Ran and I there? What does this letter mean? Did they figure out our real identities?

Those thoughts and many other questions ran through my head as I ran to Miho-chan's house. I asked her to come with me to Hakase's house and I told her to also bring her invitation with her.

"Miho. Are you there?" I said in front of her house.

"Oh, Shinichi what are you doing here?"

"Come with me to Hakase's house and also bring your invitation with you." I told her and then after a few minutes we went to Hakase's house and met Haibara and Agasa Hakase there.

"We're here!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Shinichi-kun and Miho-kun. What are you doing here?" Agasa Hakase asked.

"Hakase, where is Haibara?" I asked him.

"Oh, Ai-kun is at the laboratory down stairs. Working on the antidote." Hakase said, not noticing that he slipped.

"Antidote?" Miho asked.

"Oh no." He said realizing that he slipped.

"Yeah, antidotes to reverse the effect of the poison. Oh, Daijobou (It's alright) Hakase she already knows our situation."

"Eh?!" Hakase exclaimed. As we proceed to the laboratory downstairs. We ended up at a door with a hanging sign saying...

* * *

 **Knock before you enter. Mini-Biochemist on duty.**

* * *

Well, that sign is hilarious. Even Miho-chan here couldn't help but giggle about message written on it. Well after Miho finished giggling we knocked at the door.

"What is it?"

"Shiho-chan its me, we want talk about the invitation, we got." Miho said.

"What is it about it?" Haibara said as she opened the door.

"Well, I think we should talk about it upstairs. This not the appropriate place to talk about it." Miho informed her.

"Ok. Wait for me at the living room, I'm just going to change my clothes."

"Oh, and don't forget to also bring your invitation with you."

"Why?" Haibara asked.

"Just bring it."

"Fine." She said as we went upstairs.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" She asked as we sat at the couch.

"Well, you might want to check inside those envelopes." I said. Then when they saw that aside from the train tickets, a photograph is also enclosed there. When they saw whose photographs are those.

"W...wait why is there a photo of me here?" Miho said.

"A..and why are there photos of me as Haibara Ai and as Miyano Shiho?!" She exclaimed that as her face became pale.

"That is what I was about to tell you."

"Ran found photographs of her and I, both as Edogawa Conan and as Kudo Shinichi."

" I think I someone knows about our identities. This guy is trying to scare us or blackmailing us to come to this "vacation". Well? What do you think?" I stated, asking for their opinion.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Miho said.

"Do you have that feeling when you learnt about our true identities?" Haibara said.

"About what?" Miho asked.

"That we are-" Haibara tried to asked until I interrupted her. "Under surveillance? I felt that too. But still I don't sense **their** presence there."

"Well, I think there is only one way to find out, to go to Kyoto, that is." Miho said, showing that smirk that says, "This is interesting".

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

Hey, what are you doing here?!... Don't tell me received one too?!

Well, who do you think will appear in the next chapter/s! Wait and see!


	8. Chanllenge Arc: In Kyoto

**The Challenge (In Kyoto Part)**

Next Chapter's Preview

Hey, what are you doing here?!... Don't tell me received one too?!

Tsuki: Nope. Miho and Lady East are the same...

Hi, marale-chan! Thank you for folowing my story!

* * *

Conan's POV

Well, now we have no choice but to go to Kyoto. And at last we are here. Well that is until someone tried to attack us.

While we are on our way to Athenian Hotel, gang of men around 20 starting to surround us.

"Oh, look. Two beautiful young girls with two little kids walking on this street where gangs often meet." They teased us.

"You won't like it when we are angry, don't test us." Miho replied.

"Oh, this young lady got the attitude." a man said.

"Miho-nee-chan, use this." I gave her two metal bracelets, "you too, Ran-nee-chan." I told her while tossing two metal bracelets to her.

"What are these, Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Just wear it and push the Red jewel/button." They pushed the button, then I continued. "Those are shields that protect your arms from almost all kinds of weapons and it can deflect bullets. It allows your arms to move as if they were not there. It is from someone we knew. Along with these..." I gave her a belt. "When you push that red jewel it will turn into a shinai and it was as strong as metal."

"How about, Ai-chan and you, Conan-kun?" Ran asked me as they activated the bracelets.

"Daijobou, I also have my own metal bracelets and belt." Haibara reassured them while activating her gadgets. "I also have a tranquilizer gun that works like Edogawa-kun's." She added while showing her gun.

"And I have my watch, my belt upgraded. And I have this," I showed her my tranquilizer gun on a gun holder attached to the Soccer ball Dispenser Belt. "Oh, don't worry they may look like a real deal but it is just a tranquillizer gun." I added.

"Oh..ok." Ran replied.

* * *

Miho's POV

"Oh...What are you talking about? Mind to tell us?" Another one interrupted our beautiful conversation.

"Oh it is definitely none of your business. I know that your little brains won't understand it." I teased them.

"That's it! Even if you are girls I won't forgive what you said!" He shouted as they charged to attack us.

"My, my hot-blooded aren't we?" I said as I activated the belt.

"Reminds me of someone." Shinichi commented.

And then, the fight begun.

Shiho-chan made use of her gadgets especially the gun. I don't even imagined that she is as accurate with her target like Shinichi. As for him, he is doing good. Still outwitting those gangsters. About Ran? Well, still doing fine and making a good use with the gadget that Shinichi gave us. Well, as for me, I am doing a Karate and Kendo combination which is useful, but they kept coming... Now, they got us surrounded.

"We have nowhere to go!" Ran exclaimed.

"We have no choice! Ai-chan, call the police." I ordered.

"Hai!" She fished her phone and called the police and at the same time, Shinichi is calling someone on his phone.

"Not good, they might come in here too late. They are on a case." She informed us.

"Daijobou, help is coming!" Shinichi reassured us. And as he said that, we heard the sound of motorcycle engines coming from the road we came from.

"Right on time." Shin-chan said as a satisfied smirk appeared in his face.

"Are they the ones you called?" I asked him.

"Yeah, luckily he is around this area." He said, "He is like- us! A high-school de-tect-tive!" He added as he used his shoes to kick cans and stones to the incoming gangsters.

"Oi, don't tell me he is..."

"Yeah, he is Hattori Heiji!" He stated as a dark-skinned boy and a girl around our age came through in a motorcycle. Then followed by another one with girl that is around our age and a boy around fifteen years old.

"Heiji-nii-chan, you are right on time!"

"We can't let ya' have all de fun, right!" He rxclaimed.

"Heiji! Let's go!" The girl said that they jumped off and joined they fight.

"Hattori, use this!" Shinichi shouted as he tossed a spare Shinai belt to him.

"Whut is dis'?!" He asked.

"Just push the red jewel and find out it is just like those you use in Kendo!" He informed him. Then the boy tried it out then it turned into the one I am using now.

"Cool gadget ya' got der Kudo!"

"Kudo?" Ran asked.

"Oi! Hattori!" With that as a distraction, he became off guard.

"Conan-kun, watch out!" He turned around and got hit at his left temple which made him fall down just like the old times. But a tough guy, my cousin is, he stood up but then one of the gangsters got him by the neck and then the gangster shouted.

"Stop and surrender! Or the boy will get his neck broken!" One of them warned.

"Don't stop! I got this... don't worry." He said. Then, he flicked his watch's lid. He turned his watch around and fired a tranquilizer needle to the gangster's forehead. He is great with firearms. And then we watched as he slid off the man's arm and grabbed his gun before it was under the man's sleeping body.

"Thanks a lot, Hattori! I thought I will be dead for a second there!" He said with a tiny bit of anger present in his voice.

"Kazuha-nee-chan, wear this and push the red jewel. That is a shield. It can deflect bullets most of the weapons they are using." He tossed two metal bracelets to her which she catched and then she activated it immediately.

"Dis' is so cool!" She commented.

"Onee-san you might need it too." He said and tossed two more to the girl. She wore and activated it immediately.

Then after that, we finally have been able to defeat the whole gang. I am surprised that the dark-skinned guy knows Kendo and the other boy knows Jeet Kun Do. While the girl with her hair up in a ponytail knows Aikido and the other girl knows both Kendo and Jeet Kun Do.

We finished taking out the whole gang of gangsters before the police arrived. And they took away the gangsters.

Then they thanked us for helping them catch those bunch of gangsters. They also treated our bruises and wounds.

* * *

Conan's POV

"Hey, what are you doing here?! Don't tell me received one too?!" I asked with a loud voice.

"What did ya' mean by dis?" He replied with his Kansai accent.

"In what he means by "this" is... this." Miho questioned as we showed our invitations to the "vacation" in unison.

"Eh? Ya got one too?!" He asked as they also showed their invitations in unison.

"Well, have you received some photographs of you there?" Haibara asked.

"Yah, we got one too in each of the envelopes we got. Why? Oi, dun't tell me..." He trailed until I interrupted him, "Yeah, we did, and with that we don't have a choice but to come here. And that's why I brought those gadgets. And even my skateboard. And come here Heiji-nii-chan." I whispered and then watched him as he crouched down to my height and told him about our invitations. And told him that I am not yet finished, he crouched again, I took the chance to hit him on the head.

"Oww! Whut was dat' for?!"

"That's for distracting me! Oh, by the way who are they?"

"Oh, she is ma' cousin, Shimiru Miyako-chan. Also known as the Great Lady Detective of the West or Lady West for short."

"Hi! I am Shimiru Miyako-san. Ya' can call me Miya. I am in da same class as my cousin 'ere." She introduced herself as she pointed her finger to Hattori.

"Eh?!" We exclaimed in unison with hints of disbelief present at our tone.

"And dat boy is her brother, Shimiru Okiho."

"Well... Heiji-nii-chan who ar' dey?" Okiho-san asked.

"Da' boy with glasses is Conan-kun. Da' girl with reddish-brown hair is Haibara-san. Da' girl dat' uses Karate is Ran-san and you are...?" Hattori asked, not noticing our resemblances.

"I am Hakumo Hitomo, a cousin of Kudo Shinichi, Conan-kun and Ai-chan. You can call me Miho. I am also a female high school detective and I'm in the same class as Ran-chan and my cousin. I am called as the Great Lady Detective of the East or Lady East for short." She introduced herself.

And this time it is Hattori's group who said the "Eh?!" line.

"We finally met each otha', Lady East." Miyako-san said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you too, Lady West."

"Oi, oi can we go now? To Athenian Hotel? Maybe Mr. X might be worrying that we might not come to the meet place." I said, and in agreement we went there together.

A Mysterious Man's Viewpoint

What a nice unity you got there my young detectives... That was an amusing fight. You sure got my accomplice gang arrested. Well your happiness will not be for long wait for me and you will be trapped in my playhouse forever!

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

What's the meaning of this! Lets us go! How dare you!

[A/N] Who is this Mr. X?! Find out in the next chapter/s!


	9. Chanllenge Arc: The Disappearance

The Challenge (Disappearance Part)

What's the meaning of this! Lets us go! How dare you!

* * *

Miho's POV

After those two stopped bickering. We decided to go to the Ace Hotel together.

"Neh~ Conan-kun can we keep the gadgets for a while?"

"Yeah, for the mean time you can keep those just for protection. Oh, wear those Heiji-nii-chan and Okiho-nii-san those watches are like mine. It has a built-in flashlight, a tranquillizer gun and with an arm shield. If you pushed the red button on the side it is and wear this ring on the opposite hand as the watch if you pushed the emblem. It is like the girls' metal bracelets and it is also a communicator like our detective badges." Shinichi instructed as the boys wore their gadgets.

Ran-nee-chan, Miya-nee-chan, Miho-nee-chan and Kazuha-nee-chan wear these necklaces. They each have a built-in flashlight. To activate it, push the Purple jewel and it is also a communicator like our detective badges." Shiho-chan informed them while wearing her own gadgets.

"Now let's get going." I muttered after putting the other gadgets on.

~| **At the Hotel|** ~

"Good morning. What can I do for you, Ma'am?"

"Well, I am Hakumo Hitomo. Is there someone who reserved a room for us?" I asked.

"Umm... Let's see. Oh! It is a Meeting Suite 2 rooms for five people each room and a conference room. It is for Hakumo-san, Edogawa or Kudo-san, Haibara or Miyano-san and co." The receptionist .

After they heard the names, we were shocked. And everyone looked at Shinichi and Shiho-chan who had their heads down. Fear and shock are visible on their faces. I took a glance on the other's faces what caught my attention is the look on Hattori-san's face. Shock, worry and an understanding are the emotions visible on his face. Does this mean he knows it?

"A-ano, will you like to me to go with all you to the suite?" The receptionist asked us.

"H-hai! If you may, please." That is all I could say. For the rest of the trip we were silent. A few minutes later we are in front of the suite's doors.

"Here, is your suite. Please enjoy your stay here at Athenian Hotel." The receptionist stated and left us there.

As I opened the door, a man in a suit welcomed us. "Welcome, Hakumo-san, Edogawa-san, Hattori-san, Shimiru-san (referring to Miya) and friends. I am Nishio Akiro, Mr. X's secretary. Please settle yourselves here. And please come here in the conference room for dinner and for a short discussion."

"Ok. Tank ya' for invitin' us here.", Kazuha-chan said.

Well, we decided the right side door is for the boys and the left side door is for us girls. But before we go to our rooms, Shin-chan and Shiho-chan advised us not to remove or gadgets. They also told us that its is waterproof, shockproof and smashproof. We praised the inventor for it.

* * *

~| **Outside the Conference Room|** ~

Conan's POV

We went to the living room to wait for the girls. I wore a red and white shirt under an orange vest, light brown trousers, my red and white sneakers and my gadgets. Hattori wore a red polo under a black jacket, black pants, grey and white sneakers and his gadgets. Okiho wore blue checkered polo, grey trousers, blue sneakers and his gadgets. And a few minutes later the girls came out and the funny thing is...

* * *

Miho's POV

After I got ready I waited for them to finish getting ready. I wore a purple blouse, black jeans under a plaid purple miniskirt, purple-white sneakers and my gadgets. Miya-chan wore a blue shirt that says "Warning: I am so pretty", black skinny jeans, sky blue sneakers and her gadgets. Kazuha-chan wore a red shirt under a black leather blazer, black shorts, sneakers and her gadgets. Ran-chan wore a red and white shirt, beige jeans, her orange jacket tied around her waist, red sneakers and her gadgets. Shiho-chan wore a sleeveless pink shirt, a white leather jacket, brown skinny jeans, pink sneakers and her gadgets. And after they got ready, we went outside. The boys were waiting. And to our surprise, Shinichi and Ran-chan wore almost the same outfit as well as Kazuha-chan and Hattori. Well, Ran only giggled and called it "cute" and teased Kazuha-chan and Hattori about it while Hattori teased Shinichi about it. (Well that confirmed that Hattori knew about it), still not realizing that he also has the identical outfit with Kazuha. Until he realized it and those two started to bicker on who will change their outfit. But in the end, they were too stubborn to change their outfits. Shiho-chan, the Shimiru siblings found this amusing. And I just laughed and teased Shinichi about it.

* * *

•~ **Inside the Conference Room** ~•

Conan's POV

We went inside the conference room after they finished that bickering session they started. There are five chairs at either side of the long Redwood Table and it has a chair in the front and the back. It has also a flat screen. After we sat down, Nishio-san came inside along with the waiters pushing a cart with our dinner. And after we ate and the waiters collected our plates and left. After they left, I immediately activated the button for the hidden built-in camera. It saves and sends what I have seen to the Professor's house. And at the same time, Mr. Nishio stood up and locked the door. I have a bad feeling about this.

"We don't want any distractions, right?" He said but we all kept quiet. That is until he pushed some button at the remote control to turn on the flat screen TV. A man's silhouette and then at the same time the lights turn off. And then, he pushed another button which shocked us, making us weak. After that, we found our waists, arms, wrists, legs and ankles strapped to where we sat. It is some kind of metallic band rendering our struggles and attempts to use any of the gadgets they have. I observed the dark surroundings and saw many silhouettes lurking in the shadows.

"What's the meaning of this! Lets us go!" Haibara shouted.

"How dare you! What do you want from us?!" I asked.

"Shut up and stop struggling! The more you do, you will get hurt. And, I don't want anyone of you get hurt! Especially you, my four dear detectives..." this mysterious man said.

"Four?" Ran and Kazuha asked in unison.

"Yes, four. Four Detectives. Mr. East, Mr. West, Madame East and Madame West."

"Who are ya' talkin' about?! Just be straight to d' point!" Okiho said with anger.

"And why did you go far enough to send us photos of them, and me and Edogawa-kun's older look-alikes?" Haibara asked.

"Shut up! Nishi no Samurai and Madame Sherry!" and when he said those nicknames he gave them, made them shut up...but why did he call Haibara Madame Sherry? Oi, don't tell me...

"Well I have gathered you my great detectives with some of your relatives and friends for a challenge. Edogawa Conan, is Mr. East, Hattori Heiji, is Mr. West. Hakumo Hitomo, is Madame East, Shimiru Miyako, is Madame West. Haibara Ai, is Madame Sherry, Shimiru Okiho, is Nishi no Samurai. Mouri Ran, is Higashi no Engeru and Tooyama Kazuha, is Nishi no Engeru." He announced with a voice altered by a machine.

"I may understand if you call the others like that. But, why did you call Conan-kun and Ai-chan, Mr. East and Madame Sherry?" Ran asked.

"Oh? So you are clueless... it is because they are-", he started but we interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say that!" Haibara and I hissed.

"Oh? Are you scared? That THEY may find you?" He teased us.

"I said, SHUT UP!" And again we said in an angry unison. We tried to struggle again. It is until someone from the silhouettes got hold of us and shocked us again making the both of us weak again.

We collapsed back to the chair the binds still holding us up on the chair. We heard collective gasps and some of them yelling our names.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan! Are you alright?!" A worried Ran asked us.

"Daijobou, Ran-nee-chan. I am still alive and awake." I replied.

"Yeah, me too, Ran-san. I am still alive and awake." She also replied.

"Why, did you do that? They are just kids!" Ran said with anger present in her tone.

"Are they just kids? And I told you already to stop struggling and shouting, they got what was coming to them." He said with amusement present in his voice.

"What do ya' want? And don't ya' even dare hurt ma' friends!" Hattori exclaimed.

"H-heiji-nii-chan." I mumbled with a small smile.

"It is easy. To where I will take you find my lair and I will let you go if you don't you will stay there and be my prisoners."

"And if we don't?" Miya asked.

"I will force you."

"Great! No way out, huh?" Miho said.

"Yes. Definitely no way...out!" He exclaimed that gas came out of no where. Well I think that this gas is sleeping gas, as I drifted away to dreamland.

* * *

 **Codenames given by the Culprit**

 **Mr. East-** Kudo Shinchi/Edogawa Conan **Madame East-** Hakumo Hitomo **Madame Sherry-** Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai **Higashi no Engeru-** Mouri Ran **Mr. West-** Hattori Heiji **Madame West-** Shimiru Miyako **Nishi no Samurai-** Shimiru Okiho **Nishi no Enjeru** -Tooyama Kazuha

* * *

Next Chapter's Preview!

Ugh! My head! Where am I?

[A/N]  
So how was it? I'm so sorry for the late update! This is still ongoing on wattpad. But this is the edited eversion... Please wait for me, okay?

Hello to Sanjay629 and fashionmax411! Sanjay629, yes I remember, why?


End file.
